


Осень

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [44]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Mysterious Skin (2005)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Оливер ищет замену Элио.
Relationships: Neil McCormick/Oliver
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433





	Осень

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Бете - Monstra  
> За сгенерированную идею и толчок к её воплощению ♡♡♡
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0...  
> День 47. Осень

Оливеру стыдно. Не потому, что он пользуется услугами самой древней профессии, а просто потому, что чувствует себя изменщиком. Понятное дело, что лето закончилось, да и спонтанный греховный роман вроде как тоже. Элио ведь не будет хранить целибат. У него была девчонка, француженка, а имени и не вспомнить. Женится, заведет детей и будет жить дальше, без возрастного мужика, который позарился на несовершеннолетнего. Тошно.  
Оливеру неловко и страшно, но он идёт, снимает себе парня за гроши в прославленном на весь город переулке. Парень ломкий и такой же тощий, как Элио. Оливер рассматривает долговязую фигуру, тонкие пальцы и тёмные волосы. Не вьющиеся как у Элио, нет. Они завиваются лишь на кончиках, возле самой шеи, так, что хочется потрогать эти спонтанные локоны, накрутить на палец, чтобы те продолжали держать преданную им форму. Чем дольше Оливер рассматривает парня, тем больше замечает отличий. Он и не надеялся встретить как две капли воды похожего парнишку, но различия напрягают. Оливер и сам не знает, почему его так смущают такие детали.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Оливер уже в дешёвом номере отеля. Шторы задвинуты, а по-спартански заправленная кровать — совсем не для секса. Так Оливеру, естественно, только кажется.  
— Нил, — не смущается парень. Может, и врёт, но кому какая разница?  
— Лет тебе сколько, Нил? — не может удержать язык за зубами Оливер. Элио же было семнадцать, не всё ли равно.  
Парень пожимает плечами, нагловато ухмыляется и замирает в шаге от этой ровной кровати лицом к Оливеру. Толкнуть его и начать, но светская беседа вертится на кончике языка, он не может перестать трепаться. Нил шуршит лёгкой курткой, несмотря на позднюю осень, засовывает ладони в передние карманы джинсов и, видимо, тоже удивляется допросу.  
— Двадцать один, — говорит Нил. По нему видно, что он тут врёт сильнее. Если имя хоть каплю может быть настоящим, то по возрасту девятнадцать максимум. Оливер не уверен. Ему хочется развернуться и убежать. — Ты будешь или нет? Время идёт.  
Скольким он говорил эту фразу, скольких клиентов торопил? Оливера мутит, и слюна собирается во рту. Но он знает — уже не остановится, ему мало одной такой отчаянной вылазки. Завтра, послезавтра, через неделю, месяц — он вернётся.  
— Раздевайся, — холодное и хлесткое, как промозглый осенний ветер за окном.  
Нил не спорит, словно дождался команды: вжикает молнией куртки, тянет легкий свитер вверх и замирает на серых, сползающих с бёдер, джинсах. Его взгляд вопросительный, и Оливер коротко кивает. Себя раздеться он заставить не может, рассматривает обнаженного парня, скользит взглядом по сухим мышцам и торчащим костям. Он всё же не такой, как Элио, совсем не такой. Нил не возбужден, и от этого Оливер чувствует себя ещё более неловко.  
— Ну? — не выдерживает первый Нил, приплясывает голышом, переступая с ноги на ногу. В номере прохладно, Оливер только сейчас это замечает. Соски Нила напрягаются и скукоживаются в мелкие горошины.  
Оливер преодолевает оставшееся между ними расстояние. Почему-то по-быстрому трахнуться он не может, тянется губами к губам Нила, ожидая остаться отвергнутым. Но Нил не против, подставляет жесткие губы под поцелуй, отвечает медленно и осторожно, расставляя всех на свои места. Оливер не любовник, он клиент, а Нил сдержан и выполняет то, что от него хотят.  
Под горячими ладонями предсказуемо прохладная кожа, и Оливер прижимает к себе парня, согревает своим теплом, ныряет языком в подставленный рот. Немного отпускает, возбуждение накатывает нехотя и постепенно, вроде не за этим сюда шёл. Оливер снимает с себя одежду, притирается голой кожей о кожу, добавляя себе ощущений, разгоняя замерший энтузиазм.  
Матрац твердый, как дерево. Нил выдыхает от неожиданности и оказывается снизу Оливера, который не может понять, что под ним тверже: кровать, Нил или его наливающийся кровью член. Но когда парень воодушевлен, становится проще. Внимательные глаза сканируют Оливера, Нил не трогает его вообще, не тянет руки, не руководит процессом, вообще не намекает, что ему приятно или как хочет. Если бы не эрекция, вообще не пойми что происходит.  
Нил слабо ухмыляется, заводит руки за голову и вытягивается под Оливером. Впалый живот, кажется, приклеивается к спине, тазовые кости торчат еще чётче, и Оливер уже не ведает, что творит. Вылизывает гладкую кожу на шее, целует ключицы и прикусывает напряженные соски. Оливер замирает на ребрах, выводит языком узоры, и Нил мелко дрожит от щекотки, его живот вибрирует от приятной пытки.  
Презерватив приходится достать из штанов на полу. Оливер на ощупь раскрывает упаковку, раскатывает кондом на члене Нила и только потом нанизывается ртом. Во рту становится полно и много, Оливер старательно лижет ствол языком, чувствуя привкус резины и смазки, но он не совсем ещё ополоумел, чтобы отсасывать проституту без защиты.  
Оливер подхватывает парня под бёдра, подвигает ближе к краю кровати и загонят его член себе глубже в глотку, не в силах остановиться. Он ныряет пальцами в расселину между ягодиц, утыкается кончиками в сжатый вход и с одурением осознает, что Нил готов. Оливер не сдерживает стон, неловкость пропадает, он засаживает сразу два пальца по вытекающей смазке и сжимает туго губы под головкой. Нил дёргается и предупреждает, не через стоны и аханье, просто через перехватившее дыхание, чётко и ровно:  
— Я сейчас кончу.  
Отшатнутся везде, перехватить второй презерватив и натянуть себе. Оливер не сдерживается, толкается в тесное кольцо мышц, оттягивая Нилу мошонку и рассматривая его выражение лица. Несмотря на сдержанность, парня ведет, он покрывается красными пятнами по шее и лицу, прикрывает глаза и дышит открытым ртом. Оливеру хорошо от осознания, что парень тоже наслаждается процессом. Нила в темноте можно спутать с Элиотом. Вот сейчас, через застилающую темную пелену вожделения на глазах, через острое накрывающее удовольствие, или зажмурившись до сполохов под веками.  
Нил невозмутим. Просто снимает наполненный, так и не снятый презерватив с члена, дожидается, пока Оливер заплатит, и, натянув свою одежду, тихо сваливает из номера. Оливер уложился в пятьдесят минут, учитывая время на разговоры. Сейчас, когда тело не напряжённо и бьёт откатом от оргазма, Оливер почти не жалеет о содеянном. Он позвонит Элио, немного позже. Он очень по нему скучает. Но пока только осень, а в Крема тот появится не раньше Хануки.


End file.
